the life is hard
by Queen In The City
Summary: Cela fait un moment que Sylvie Brett et Antonio Dawson sont ensemble, plongez dans leur quotidien qui est riche en rebondissement. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient #Brettonio
1. Chapitre 1

C'était un matin d'une nuit froide à Chicago, Sylvie se réveilla au côté d'Antonio. La veille, le couple avait été invité à l'anniversaire de Louis. La soirée c'était fini tard et un peu arrosé. Le réveil sonna un peu trop tôt au goût d'Antonio qui grogna en se retournant et en serra Sylvie contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas me levé ! _dit-il._

\- Il le faut, le devoir nous appelle… _Dit_ Brett en se retournant pour faire face à Antonio.

\- Je voudrais passer mes journées au lit avec toi

\- Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas possible, allé lève-toi gros paresseux. On va être en retard.

Cela fait maintenant 7 mois précisément que Sylvie et Antonio était ensemble, il y a deux mois à la surprise générale ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble et avec son nouveau boulot au service juridique Antonio avait réussi à obtenir la garde de ses enfants une semaine sur deux.

Sylvie entra dans la salle de bain et Antonio se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de faire couler le café. Il leva le regard sur l'horloge murale, 7h30, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient en retard.

\- Eva ! Diego ! On part dans 30 minutes, vous êtes prêt ? Comme d'habitude personne ne répond dans ce fichu appart ! _marmonna Antonio._

Dawson monta les escaliers pour accéder aux chambres de ses enfants, il entra d'abord dans celle de Diego. Il n'y avait personne, il devait certainement être dans la salle de bain. Antonio se félicite silencieusement d'avoir écouté Sylvie lorsqu'elle a suggéré d'acheter un appartement avec deux salles de bain. Il n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerais leur quotidien s'il n'en avait qu'une. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et s'écrit :

\- Diego, tout le monde doit être prêt pour 8h00 ok ?

\- Oui, papa!

Il entra ensuite dans la chambre d'Eva, et à sa grande surprise elle était toujours dans son lit.

\- Eva ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas encore levé ? On va bientôt partir…

\- Sylvie a dû oublier de me réveiller…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit combien de fois que ce n'était pas à Sylvie de te réveiller mais à toi à mettre ton réveil.

\- C'est plus agréable quand c'est Sylvie qui me lève. _Soupira Eva._

Antonio tourna les talons et marmonna.

\- 15 ans et toujours pas fichue de se lever seul.

\- Tonio ! _C'était la voix de Sylvie qui sortait de la salle de bain._

* * *

Dans la voiture :

\- Et voilà ! _S'énerva Antonio_. Les bouchons, quand on vous dit qu'il faut partir à 8h00, ce n'est pas 8h15.

\- Oh c'est bon papa ne commence pas à râlé de bon matin. _Rouspéta Eva._

Elle a bien le caractère de son père songea Sylvie.

\- Toi, si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que Sylvie te fasse ta tresse dans les cheveux, on n'en serait pas là.

\- C'est bon tout le monde se calme ! _Dit_ Brett.

Antonio déposa Sylvie à la caserne, les enfants à l'école et enfin il arriva au boulot.

\- Hey Antonio ! Toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois… _Dit_ Peter Stone.

\- Je suis désolé Peter mais c'est toujours compliqué quand je dois déposer les enfants à l'école.

\- Il y a une chose qui m'échappe… Pourquoi tu conduis tes enfants le matin en voiture et qu'ils reviennent en bus l'après-midi.

\- Ils m'ont convaincus. _Railla_ Antonio.

Stone éclata de rire et entra dans le bureau de gestion des enquêtes. Antonio le suivi et commença à débriefer le dossier du jour.

* * *

\- Bien bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui on étudie le dossier d'Edward Souls. Il est accusé d'avoir violé et séquestré et puis tué 3 jeunes filles de 16 à 21 ans. Les preuves apportées par la police ne sont pas très solide, son avocat va tout faire pour les détruire. Alors notre mission est de faire en sorte que ce connard paye le prix plein !

\- Bien on commence par l'enquête de voisinage et on va également interroger les familles. _Dit_ Laurie Nagel.

A la caserne la matinée était relativement calme, il y avait eu une intervention à 10h00. Par chance, il n'avait eu aucun blessé durant l'incendie d'un abri de jardin. Gaby et Sylvie était donc rentré au poste et faisaient une partie de cartes en débriefant la soirée d'hier soir.

-Avoue que Louis était juste à tomber avec son petit costard. _Dit_ Gaby le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était craquant. _Sourie_ Sylvie.

\- Ça ne te donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants ? Je veux dire tes propres enfants à toi, même si tu dois gérer Eva et Diego… Tu vois enfin ta compris ce que je voulais dire …

\- Euh…

Sylvie n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

"Ambulance 61 chute dans les escaliers, 89 West Randolph Street".

Brett et Dawson se précipitaient vers l'ambulance. Arriver à l'adresse annoncée Brett vit un homme leur faire signe avec les mains pleines de sang.

\- Monsieur où est la victime ? _Dit Brett._

\- Par ici, c'est mon fils. Je vous en prie sauvé le, il est tout ce que j'ai depuis que ma femme est morte.

Nous allons faire notre maximum monsieur.

Dawson et Brett entrèrent dans la pièce, le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année avait la tête remplie de sang. Sylvie fit compresse sur la plaie et Gaby plaça la minerve.

\- Il ne respire plus ! _Dit_ Sylvie. Je commence le massage cardiaque.

\- Vous ne savez rien faire, poussez-vous ! _S'exclama_ le père en poussant Brett.

\- Monsieur, si vous voulez avoir une chance de revoir votre fils vivant, je vous suggère de laisser ma collègue travaillé. _S'emporta_ Gabriela.

Sylvie fit un signe de tête à Gaby pour la remercier. Dawson plaça les patchs du défibrillateur sur l'abdomen du jeune garçon.

\- 3, 2,1 _Dit_ Gaby.

Le corps se contracta sous l'effet du choc.

Il revient, il respire. _Soupira de soulagement_ Brett.

Brett et Dawson saisirent le brancard et le placèrent dans l'ambulance. Sylvie monta avec la victime et le père tandis que Gaby grimpa au volant.

Durant le trajet en ambulance, le jeune garçon cessa à nouveau de respirer. Sylvie commença un massage cardiaque devant les yeux d'un père stressé.

Une fois au Chicago Med, les médecins prirent le relaie, mais Dawson comme Brett avaient conscience qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

* * *

De retour à la caserne, Sylvie n'avait pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, l'intervention l'avait un peu chamboulé. Elle décida d'appeler Antonio pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Allo !

\- Hey Tonio c'est moi, ça va mon cœur ? Comment se passe ta journée ?

\- Ça va ça va, on enquête sur un violeur, rien de très réjouissant et toi ?

\- Je viens de rentrer d'intervention, un gamin de 10 ans tombé dans les escaliers. Il n'a pas survécu.

\- Oh… Je suis désolé.

\- Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire quand on perd quelqu'un c'est toujours atroce.

\- Pour te remonter le moral, on a qu'à se rejoindre au Molly ce soir.

\- Bonne idée ! Mais il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose Tonio…

\- Ok on en parlera tantôt. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi !


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvie se dirigea vers le réfectoire de la caserne, elle se servit une assiette de purée avec du blanc de poulet et vain s'asseoir à côté de Gaby et Stella. Kidd était justement en train de parler du gars à tomber qu'elle a rencontré dans un bar la semaine dernière.

\- Il est si canon, et surtout au lit c'est une machine. _Pouffa_ Stella.

Sylvie et Gaby éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et sinon vous faites quoi ce soir les filles ? _Interrogea_ Kidd.

\- Moi, je rentre chez moi pour retrouver mon adorable petit garçon. _Dit_ Gaby en souriant.

\- Et toi Brett ? _Demanda_ Kidd.

\- Je rejoins Antonio au Molly, on boit un verre et puis on rentre. Je crois qu'en rentrant je prendrais un bon bain bien chaud. Ensuite, je me mets devant la TV et je mate Walking Dead en mangeant du chocolat.

\- Hé bien qu'elle programme entre la mère au foyer parfaite et la dépressive, quand est-ce qu'on va se faire une soirée entre gonzesse ? _Demanda_ Stella.

\- Et je ne suis pas dépressive ! _Dit_ Sylvie.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas une mère au foyer. _Enchaina_ Gaby.

"Camion 81, ambulance 61 voiture accidenté sur le pont de Michigan Avenue"

\- En voiture ! _S'écria_ Stella Kidd.

Gaby et Brett grimpèrent dans l'ambulance et démarrèrent.

Sur le pont, il y avait une voiture retourné le conducteur avait été expulsé et était décédé sur le coup. A l'arrière de la voiture, il y avait une petite fille. Le moteur commença à prendre feu et Severide passa la seconde. Il décida d'extraire la fillette par le pare-brise arrière. Il rampa vers elle et lui passa la minerve. Ensuite, il la détacha et la passa à Cruz et Otis qui la placèrent sur le brancard. La petite fille respirait nerveusement mais par chance, elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles.

\- Je veux ma maman, je veux mon papa !

\- Hey ! Je m'appelle Sylvie et toi ?

\- Il y a un

\- Ok Theresa est-ce que c'est ton papa qui conduisait la voiture ?

\- Non c'est mon voisin, il était venu me chercher à l'école.

\- D'accord quand nous serons à l'hôpital, les médecins appelleront tes parents.

\- Tu peux rester avec moi Sylvie ?

\- Je serais avec toi jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Au Chicago Med les médecins se sont montrés rassurant quant à l'état de la petite fille, Gaby et Brett était soulagé.

-Dieu soit loué, elle est à peine blessé, c'est un miracle vu l'accident. _Dit_ Gaby.

\- Hé vous là ! _Sylvie se retourna et fit face au père de ce matin._

\- Monsieur je suis navré pour votre fils… _Commença_ Sylvie.

\- Ne parler surtout pas de mon fils, il est mort à cause de vous. Vous ne savez pas faire votre boulot ! J'aurais votre peau!

Sylvie s'apprêtait à répondre quand le lieutenant Jay halstead intervint.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais nous sommes dans un hôpital. _Dit_ Jay en lui montrant son insigne.

L'homme s'en alla rangeux mais sans piper mot.

\- Ça va ? _Demanda Halstead en se retournant vers Brett._

\- Oui, merci ! _Dit Sylvie en essayant de sourire._

Antonio et son équipe avaient interrogé chaque membre des familles proche des victimes, et chaque voisins de Souls mais aucuns ne savaient rien. Il restait une maison dans le quartier, s'il ne trouvait rien là, il ne trouverait rien d'autre nulle part, c'est sûr.

Antonio et Nagel frappèrent à la porte et une jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

\- Il était temps, entré vite ! _S'exclama-t-elle._

\- Vous nous attendiez ? _S'étonna Nagel._

\- Je vous vois tourner depuis des heures dans le quartier. Ecouter ne vous méprenez pas, je suis contente que vous soyez enfin là car j'ai des choses à vous raconter ou à vous montrer plutôt.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… _Dit Laurie déstabilisé._

\- Je m'appelle Amanda Wilder. Je suis sortie avec Edward pendant deux ans, quand j'étais chez lui parfois j'entendais des bruits sourds qui provenaient de la cave. J'avais interdiction d'y descendre, à la longue je trouvais ça étrange, ça m'obsédait. Un jour, je l'ai vu partir, j'ai pris mon appareille photo et je suis descendue voir. Je m'attendais à trouver un chien ou quelque chose du genre et là je suis tombé sur ses filles, elles étaient enchaîné je n'arrivais pas à les détacher. Je les ai pris en photo et je suis remonté dans le but de porter tout ça à la police. Seulement manque de chance, une fois en haut des escaliers, il était là, il m'attendait. Je lui ai foncé dedans violemment et j'ai couru le plus vite possible chez moi. J'ai raconté tout ce que j'avais vu à ma mère et elle a refusé que j'aille voir la police. Sachant que nous étions en danger, nous sommes partie chez ma tante Suzy qui résident à Scottsdale en Arizona. On a tout laissé du jour au lendemain. Je savais que le procès approchait et j'étais pleine de culpabilité, voilà pourquoi je suis revenue il y a deux jours afin d'apporter ces photos.

La jeune fille tendit les photos à Antonio. Il identifia deux des trois jeunes filles retrouvé morte.

\- Il n'y avait que deux filles ? _Demanda-t-il._

\- Oui mais celle-ci, _elle mit son doigt sur la plus jeune,_ m'a confié qu'il était parti avec une autre fille, elle a dit qu'il était partit avec Kara.

\- C'est le nom de la première fille retrouvé morte. Tu serais prête au procès ?

\- Je suis là pour ça. _Dit Amanda avec détermination._

\- Bien, nous allons te conduire à notre planque tu y seras surveiller par des agents, prend le nécessaire pour quelques jours.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça, je n'ai pas défait ma valise de Scottsdale.

Antonio déposa Amanda à la planque où elle fut prise en charge par des agents. Ensuite, il déposa Laurie au bureau de la justice et reprit sa route direction le Molly.

Sylvie était déjà au Molly depuis un bon quart d'heure quand Antonio arriva.

\- Désolé pour le retard chérie _Dit-il en l'embrassant._ Où sont les autres ? _demanda Antonio étonné de voir le bar désert._

Herman qui était en pleine discussion avec Sylvie avant l'arrivée de Dawson répondit.

\- Ils étaient tous crevé de leur garde, cette bande de fainéant, alors ils ont préféré rentrer chez eux !

\- Et nous allons faire pareil car un bon bain chaud m'attend. _Rie Sylvie._

\- Ben tient, une fois que le prince charmant est là, on laisse tomber les copains ! _Railla Herman._

\- Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour me raconter tes problèmes de potager demain durant la garde de nuit Herman.

\- Oui c'est ça à demain. _Dit Herman en voyant le couple s'éloigner._

Dès qu'ils eut passé la porte de chez eux, Sylvie et Antonio n'eurent qu'une envie faire demi-tour. Eva et Diego se disputait car Diego avait puisé dans la casserole de sauce carbonara qu'Éva préparait pour le souper.

\- Tu n'as pas à aller dans ma casserole, salle gosse ! _Cria Éva._

\- J'fais ce qu'j'veux, j'fais ce qu'j'veux ! Chantonna Diego.

\- Mais papa ta vue ce qu'il fait !

Antonio ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à son grand étonnement Sylvie fut plus rapide.

\- Vous arrêtez tout de suite ! Est-ce réellement une raison pour vous disputer ? Non, je ne crois pas, je ne tolère pas ce genre de gaminerie sous mon toit. C'est clair ?

Éva baissa les yeux, et Diego marmonna un "pardon" entre ses lèvres.

\- Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais prendre un bain.

Sylvie regretta instantanément de c'être emporté, elle se trouvait assez irritable aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle fit couler l'eau de son bain et y ajouta de la mousse.

Je n'ai vraiment pas assez dormi cette nuit, ce bain me fera du bien. _Elle entra dans l'eau et fut soulager de pouvoir se détendre pour la première fois de la journée._

Quand Sylvie sortit du bain, elle enfila un short et une blouse de nuit avec son peignoir par-dessus. Une fois prête, elle se sentit à nouveau capable de faire face au deux monstres d'Antonio. Quand elle passa la porte de la salle de bain Diego la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et Éva se leva pour faire face à Brett.

\- On est désolé Sylvie, tu as raison, on se chamaille pour rien. _Dit Éva._

\- Ne soit pas fâché Sylvie ! S'il te plait ! _Supplia Diego._

\- Il t'attend derrière la porte depuis qu'il a fini de manger. _Rigola Antonio._

\- C'est vrai ? _Dit Sylvie en baissant son regard vers Diego._

Diego fit un petit oui de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, ne vous inquiété pas. _Sourie Sylvie._

\- Super! S'écria Éva en faisant à son tour un câlin à sa belle-mère.

Après ça, les enfants dirent au revoir et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

\- Tu veux manger maintenant ? _Demanda_ _Antonio._

\- Oui je veux bien mais dans le fauteuil.

Antonio tendit l'assiette à Sylvie et ils commencèrent à manger.

\- Alors tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi tantôt ?

\- Oh de rien, c'est bon. J'étais un peu chamboulé après mon intervention, mais c'est passé.

\- Tu es sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec un le père de la victime qui ta menacé à l'hôpital ?

 _Cette phrase coupa l'appétit de Sylvie qui posa son assiette sur la petite table du salon._ Comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Devine ! _Antonio posa son assiette sur la table._

\- Gaby ?

\- Non pour une fois, d'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'elle n'ait pas appelé.

\- Elle n'a pas appelé car ta sœur est une femme censée qui sait faire la différence entre quelque chose de grave et quelque chose sans importance. Halstead n'aurait même pas dû s'emmêler. _Sylvie sentait l'agacement remontait en elle._

\- Il était inquiet pour toi, il m'a dit que tu avais l'air assez accablé.

Sylvie n'avait pas envie de continué cette discussion qui ne menait à rien, alors elle fit ce qu'elle préférait faire, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Antonio.

\- Je t'aime Tonio.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé.


	3. chapitre 3

Quand Sylvie se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut prise d'une envie de chocolat. Elle commença avec le pot de pâte à tartiner puis enchaina avec la tablette de chocolat au lait. Tout en mangeant, elle réfléchissait à la manière d'annoncer sa grossesse à Antonio. Ce qui était sur c'est que dans tous les cas, elle imaginait finir la discussion sur une dispute. Sylvie pouvait le comprendre, il a déjà deux enfants et l'ainé à 15 ans. Toutefois, elle se refusait de renoncer à son rêve de maternité.

La semaine dernière, ne se sentant pas comme d'habitude, elle avait été acheté un test de grossesse durant sa garde. Et là ce fut la surprise. Elle avait alors prit rendez-vous avec sa gynéco avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit à Antonio. D'ailleurs, le rendez-vous était aujourd'hui. Sylvie leva les yeux vers l'horloge et soupira.

\- Et comme d'habitude je suis en retard.

Au cabinet médical, Sylvie était tout sourire. Elle avait pu voir le bébé et entendre son cœur battre, celui lui fit couler quelques larmes.

\- Vous êtes approximativement enceinte de 7 semaines. _Dit le docteur Gretchen Palmer._ La prochaine fois, vous viendrez avec le père ?

\- Je l'espère. Sourie Brett.

\- Bien, on se revoit dans un mois. Voici une photo de l'échographie pour montrer au papa.

\- Merci beaucoup. _Sylvie sortit du cabinet._

Vers 17h, Éva et Diego rentrèrent de l'école pendant que Sylvie finissait de s'apprêter pour aller travailler.

\- Oh non, tu travailles ce soir … _Soupira Diego._

\- Et oui, il faudra faire sans moi ce soir.

\- Ça veut dire que c'est encore Éva qui va cuisiner, j'en ai marre de manger des pâtes.

\- Ta sœur fait son possible, ne fait pas ton difficile.

\- C'est vrai mais malgré tout je préfère quand c'est toi.

\- Oh c'est mignon… Aller demain je te promets que je ferais mon fameux rôti sauce champignon. _Rigola Sylvie._

\- Yes ! Merci Sylvie ! _S'écria Diego._

Brett se prit dans son sac la photo de l'échographie qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Les enfants j'y vais, à demain !

\- A demain ! _Répondirent en cœur Eva et Diego._

En rentrant du boulot, Antonio eut l'idée de passer dire bonjour à Sylvie et à sa sœur à la caserne. Quand il arriva, il croisa Casey avec qui il discuta quelques instants avant de monter au réfectoire. Là, Cruz était appuyé sur les épaules de Sylvie afin de lui montrer une vidéo sur son téléphone. Le fait que Cruz et Sylvie s'entendent bien avait le don d'énerver Antonio. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était jaloux dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'un peu trop très de sa copine.

\- Ote tes salles pattes de ma copine Joey Cruz. _Dit Antonio à moitié en souriant mais aussi à moitié sérieusement._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Dit Cruz en levant les mains en l'air._

\- Tonio ! _S'écria Sylvie en se dirigeant vers lui afin de l'embrasser._

\- Hé ! Quoi de neuf chérie ?

\- Oh rien de spécial, la routine. J'ai promis à Diego que je ferais mon rôti aux champignons demain. Il dit qu'il en a marre des pâtes de sa sœur. _Rigola Sylvie._

\- Hum, j'avoue qu'à moi aussi ça me ferait plaisir…

"Echelle 81, ambulance 61 incendie au 6665 West Harrison Street"

\- Désolé chéri, le devoir m'appelle. _Sylvie embrassa Antonio et partit rejoindre Dawson à l'ambulance._

Une fois sur Harrison Street, Brett et Dawson durent attendre que les victimes soient sorties de la maison. Une dame d'une quarantaine d'année et qui était la seul occupante de la maison fut sortie des flammes avec des graves brûlures au visage ainsi que sur les bras et les jambes. Sylvie lui plaça une perfusion dans le bras pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur de la pauvre femme et puis monta dans l'ambulance avec le brancard.

A l'hôpital, la victime fut prise en charge par les médecins et Gaby alla rapprovisionner l'ambulance. Soudain Sylvie fut prise de haut le cœur, qu'elle essaya de masquer tant qu'elle pouvait.

\- Ca va Brett? _Demanda Gaby._

\- Oui t'inquiète, j'ai mangé des sushis à midi peut-être que le poisson n'était pas très frais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne me cache pas quelque chose toi ? _Fit Gaby avec sa moue songeuse._

\- Affirmatif, allé vient on retourne à la caserne.

Le chemin du retour ce fit plutôt silencieusement, il faut dire que Sylvie était épuisé par le début de soirée et les questions inquisitrices de Gaby n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une fois arrivé, Gaby monta pour téléphoner une dernière fois à Louis avant qu'il soit au lit. Sylvie commença à ranger le matériel.

\- Excusez-moi. _Dit une voix d'homme._

Sylvie se retourna.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis Frank, le père de John, vous avez secouru mon fils hier. Il est décédé suite à sa chute dans les escaliers.

\- Oui je me souviens tout à fait monsieur. Encore mes sincères condoléances.

\- Merci c'est gentil, je me suis un peu emporté hier à l'hôpital. C'était sur le coup de la colère.

\- Je comprends tout à fait monsieur ne vous en voulez pas, c'est normal.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai apporté un panier garni pour vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pouvez-vous venir le chercher avec moi jusqu'à ma voiture ?

\- Bien sûr je vous suie.

Sylvie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cet homme louche, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal au cœur en refusant de le suivre. Une fois à la voiture de l'homme, il ouvrit le coffre et Brett se pencha.

\- Monsieur je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin de mon aide pour porter ça. _Dit Sylvie en regardant pas dessus son épaule._

L'homme frappa Sylvie au visage sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle essaya de se dégager mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, elle tomba sur le trottoir. Brett griffa l'homme au visage et il commença à saigner à l'endroit de la griffe. Frank se redressa, essuya sa joue avec sa manche et sortit un flingue.

\- Non je vous en supplie !

\- Ça c'est pour mon fils ! _Cria l'homme._

Il tira dans l'épaule de Brett et partit en courant. Sylvie sentit une douleur horrible, c'est comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau et qu'ensuite on s'amusait à le faire rentrer et sortir sans arrêt.

\- Brett ! _Sylvie reconnu la voix de Boden._

Elle avait envie de lui crier ici, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle se sentait trop faible. Le dernier réflexe qu'elle eut fut de rendre la photo de son échographie dans sa poche, ensuite elle sombra dans l'inconscient.


	4. Chapter 4

Petit chapitre pour finir la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires. :)

* * *

A la caserne :

Gaby venait de finir son appelle avec Bonnie, la baby-sitter de Louis. Elle quitta les dortoirs pour se rendre aux toilettes et pour finir rejoindre Brett à l'ambulance. Une fois à l'ambulance Dawson constata que Sylvie ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était étrange car rien n'était rangé et Brett n'aurait jamais laissé le matériel trainé sans une bonne raison. Gaby se rendit au réfectoire.

Hé les gars, vous avez vu Brett ?

Elle range le matériel de l'ambulance comme d'habitude. _Dit Otis._

Je suis allée la rejoindre pour l'aider et elle n'y était pas, je suis aussi allé dans les toilettes et aux dortoirs. Je ne la trouve nulle part, j'ai une mauvaise impression…

Allez les gars on descend, on fait le tour du bâtiment pour trouver Brett. _Dit Severide._

Et plus vite que ça. _S'écria Boden._

L'équipe complète descendit dans le garage, et là un bruit sourd retentit.

On dirait le bruit d'une arme. _Constata Severide._

Boden se mit à hurler : **"BRETT"** et les autres suivirent le mouvement. Ensuite, Severide et Boden s'échangèrent un regard et se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur. Boden tourna la tête à gauche et vu un corps au sol, de l'autre côté su trottoir. Boden traversa en courant et Severide suivi.

Sylvie ! _Paniqua Boden_

Par ici Dawson, amenez l'ambulance! _Cria Severide en faisant des signes avec ses mains._

Dawson sortit tout son matériel de l'ambulance avec l'aide de Casey et se dirigea vers Brett.

Oh mon Dieu Sylvie ! _Dit Dawson paniqué._

Gaby, je vais t'aider mais dépêche-toi, elle saigne beaucoup. _Dit Casey pas plus zen que Dawson._

Bien 5 milligrammes de Morphine, passe-moi la bouteille Casey!

Attend c'est quoi ça ? _Casey prit la photo de l'échographie et la montra à Gaby._ Elle est enceinte ?

Je… Je n'en sais rien… _Paniqua Gaby._

Dawson ressaisit toi. _Dit Casey en haussant la voie._

Bien, passe-moi la minerve, on la transfert sur la planche et direction le Chicago Med.

Casey approuva d'un signe de tête.

Dawson monte à l'arrière avec elle, je prends le volant. _Casey se tourna vers Herman._ En mon absence tu es le lieutenant de l'échelle.

Matt monta dans l'ambulance et démarra.

Allez tout le monde, on les suit à l'hôpital! _Cria Severide, Herman approuva d'un signe de tête._

* * *

Au Chicago Med :

Sylvie Brett, 30 ans, blessure par balle à l'épaule et multiple coups au visage.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda Will Halstead_

On n'en a aucune idée pour l'instant… _Répondit Gaby._

Will hocha la tête et suivit le brancard partit en salle 4. Le reste de la famille du 51 arriva, Dawson et Casey se dirigèrent dans la salle d'attente où le reste de la famille du 51 les rejoignirent. Soudain Dawson assise sur une chaise se redressa dans coup.

Oh mon Dieu! On a oublié de prévenir Antonio. _Dit Gaby en se tournant vers Casey._

Gaby sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère avec la boule au ventre.

Hey frangine ! Quoi de neuf ?

Antonio, il est arrivé quelque chose, Sylvie est à l'hôpital.

A l'hôpital ? QU'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Gaby sentit la détresse dans la voix d'Antonio._

Oui, elle s'est fait tirer dessus, on ne sait pas encore dans quel état elle est.

Ok, j'arrive. _Antonio raccrocha et se précipita vers sa voiture._


	5. Chapter 5

A l'hôpital :

Gaby ! Des nouvelles ? _Dit Antonio en arrivant en trombe._

Elle est toujours au bloc, le docteur Halstead est passé il y a quelques minutes. Il a dit qu'elle s'accrochait, il a l'air assez optimiste. Par contre, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il ne sait pas dire quels seront les conséquences pour le bébé.

Attend quoi ? Quel bébé ?

Gaby ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hank Voight arriva, accompagné d'Olinski.

Antonio… _Commença Voight._

Je veux faire partie de l'enquête !

Tu sais que c'est impossible mec. _Dit Olinski en donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dawson._

Ce n'était pas une demande…

Hé du calme, je sais que tu es sur les nerfs. Sache que cette affaire est devenue notre priorité. Tu sais comment sont les choses, parfois les infos se transmettent sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. _Dit Voight avec plein de sous-entendu dans le regard._

Antonio hocha la tête, il y eut un jeu de regard durant quelques instants et puis Voight se dirigea vers la sortie.

Antonio, Gaby ! _Le frère et la sœur se retournèrent pour faire face à Wil Halstead._

Wil, du nouveau ? _Demanda Antonio inquiet._

Elle vient d'être amenée à sa chambre, je vous y conduis.

A la caserne :

Erin Lindsay et Jay Halstead marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du Chef Boden, il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi Sylvie avait décidé de quitter la caserne. Le seul moyen était de regarder les caméras de surveillance.

Chef Boden, merci de nous recevoir aussi vite. _Dit Erin._

C'est normal, je crois parler au nom de tous quand je dis que nous souhaitons que cette affaire soit résolue le plus vite possible.

Bien peut-on regarder les caméras ?

Venez, ici c'est le moment où nous rentrons d'intervention. Tout le monde remonte et Sylvie reste pour ranger le matériel de l'ambulance. _Explique Boden le doigt pointé sur l'écran._

Et là, ce type arrive, je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est…

Moi je sais, ce mec a commencé à s'énervé sur elle, il y a deux jours. Je suis intervenue, il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir mis tout en œuvre pour secourir son fils.

Au poste de police :

J'ai fait des recherches sur cet homme, il s'appelle Frank Moyes. Sa femme est décédé il y a deux ans, à la suite de cet événement il est totalement partit en vrille. Il a tabassé la nounou du petit. Il était sur le point de se faire arrêter en Caroline du Sud quand il a fui pour Chicago. _Explique Jay._

Ok, on perquisitionne chez lui, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ce salopard ne peut pas s'en sortir à nouveau. _Ordonna Voight._

A l'hôpital :

Sylvie vient de sortir du bloc, l'opération c'est bien déroulé. Nous allons vérifier ses constantes toutes les heures durant 24h. Mais nous sommes assez optimistes. Je t'emmène à la chambre. _Explique Wil Halstead à Antonio._

Et comment se porte le bébé ?

Pour l'instant il va bien, il ne semble pas avoir souffert.

Bien, merci Wil. _Antonio entra dans la chambre et s'assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Sylvie. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle._

Hé ! _Antonio tourna la tête et vit Voight sur le bas de la porte._

Vous avez pu arrêter ce taré ?

Pas encore, on vient de perquisitionner chez lui et il n'était nulle part. On ratisse toutes les gares et station de métros afin de l'empêcher de prendre la fuite…

Mais c'est peut-être déjà trop tard. _Dit Antonio en soupirant._

Regarde, c'est la photo du gars qu'on recherche. Est-ce que tu la vue rôder autour de chez toi ces trois derniers jours ?

Non, ce gars ne me dit absolument rien, mais il n'a pas intérêt à ce que je le croise…

 _Hank hocha la tête._ Prend soin d'elle ! _Et il tourna les talons._

Quelques heures plus tard, Brett commença à remuer. Antonio se leva pour s'assoir sur le lit et Sylvie ouvrit les yeux.

Antonio ...

Hé ! Comment tu te sens ?

Comme une idiote qui a suivis un malade.

 _Antonio ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Sylvie n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour._

Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit pour le bébé ?

 _Soupir._ Je voulais en être sur avant de te l'annoncer, et puis, je ne savais pas quel serait ta réaction. Tu as déjà deux grands enfants.

Ecoute Sylvie, quand Gaby m'a annoncé ça, j'étais sous le choc. Mais je l'ai vu comme une lueur d'espoir dans une grosse tempête. _Il sourit._ S'il te plait, n'ai jamais peur de me dire les choses. Antonio se pencha et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

C'est promis. Est-ce que les gars de la caserne sont là ?

Oui, tu te sens assez en forme pour les recevoir ?

Oui ! _Dit Sylvie avec un faible sourire._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que vous attendez la suite depuis un moment, mais je bloquais sur le déroulement de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des coms.

Antonio alla chercher toute l'équipe du 51, et revient dans la chambre. Comme à son habitude Herman tenta de rassurer Sylvie sur la suite des choses.

\- Tu verras Brett d'ici quelques jours tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux et tu reviendras encore plus enforme qu'avant. Mais d'abord il faut que tu te reposes et que tu prennes soin de ce petit bébé.

Sylvie sourie à Christopher mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, pleurée. Après tout si elle avait parlé de sa grossesse à Boden, elle aurait été contrainte d'arrêté de travailler et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. C'était de sa faute. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sylvie et Antonio s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- On va y aller les gars ! Soigne toi bien Brett, on repasse te voir bientôt. Dit Severide.

Antonio tourna son regard vers la porte pour les remercier quand son regard s'arrêta sur un homme. Cet homme… Le même homme sur la photo de Voight. Antonio vit rouge, il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers le type qui les épiait derrière la vitre. Franck tourna les talons mais Antonio fut plus rapide et l'agrippa par le bras avant de lui coller une droite en pleine face. Franck tomba au sol.

\- Alors, tu es venu finir le travail ? S'écria Antonio en frappant à nouveau le visage de l'homme.

Dawson sentit des bras qui l'agrippèrent, il essaya de s'en défaire mais la poigne de Severide d'un côté et de Cruz de l'autre était trop forte.

\- C'est bon lâcher moi ! S'énerva Antonio en essayant toujours de se dégager.

\- Pas avant que je sois partit avec cet homme !

Et la toute les têtes se tournèrent vers Voight.

Au poste de police :

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué l'ambulancière Sylvie Brett ? Demanda Halstead.

\- Je ne l'ai pas attaqué. Répondit Franck.

\- Ecoute mec, toi comme moi on sait que tu es coupable, je t'ai vu la menace, on a une vidéo de toi l'attirant à l'extérieur et oh… comme par hasard on t'arrête avec le flingue qui correspond à la balle qu'elle a reçu.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, vous confondez.

\- Vous n'êtes Franck Moyes ? Père de John Moyes, mari de Lina Moyes, tous les deux décédés. C'est aussi vous qui avez tabassé la nounou de votre fils qui avez ensuite prit la suite.

Hank Voight regardait l'interrogatoire qui ne menait à rien, cet homme était un lâche et la seule façon de faire parler un lâche c'était de lui faire peur.

\- Coupe les caméras. Dit-il à Burgess.

Celle-ci obtempéra, depuis que Kim travaillait dans le service de Voight, elle avait appris à ne pas discuter quand il faisait une demande.

Voight entra en trombe dans la salle. Il saisit Franck Moyes par le col, le souleva de sa chaise et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Vois-tu mon gars, il y a un disfonctionnement dans le système, les caméras déconnent. Ce qui me laisse tout le temps pour te péter la gueule, par contre si tu décides à parler, il est possible qu'on réussisse à les réparer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du mal.

\- Parce que toi tu avais le droit de tabasser une nounou, et de tirer sur une femme enceinte ? Hurla Voight en forçant l'homme à se rassoir à sa place. Il leva discrètement un doigt pour faire signe à Kim de rallumer les caméras.

\- Alors répond moi pour finir, tu étais obligé de tiré sur une femme enceinte ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'était ! Mais si je l'avais su, ce n'est son cœur que j'aurais tenté de viser mais son ventre. Comme sa elle pourrait ressentir la douleur que je ressens chaque seconde depuis que mon fils est mort par son incompétence.

\- Donc tu serais prêt à recommencer ?

\- Je ferais souffrir cette salope chaque seconde sa misérable vie !

\- Avec tout ce que tu viens de déballer devant les caméras, ça ne risque pas.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Franck n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Voight avait déjà quitté la pièce.


	7. Chapter 7

Quelques jours plus tard Sylvie pu enfin rentrée chez elle, accompagnée d'Antonio elle monta les escaliers qui mène à son appartement et passa la porte quand deux tornades lui sautèrent dessus.

Sylvie ! On est trop content que tu ailles bien ! S'écria Eva.

On est content de te revoir. Dit Diego en serrant sa belle-mère dans ses bras.

Les gars, les gars laissez un peu Sylvie respirer. Elle n'a même pas encore passé le pas de la porte que vous lui sautée déjà dessus.

Sylvie adressa un regard reconnaissant à Antonio même si elle adore ses beaux-enfants, elle les trouvait parfois assez envahissant.

Bien sûr tu as raison papa, vas-y entre Sylvie. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Demanda Eva.

Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Sylvie

Et bien tu préfères nous raconter toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails sans oublier comment papa à démonté ce mec ou tu préfères manger les pâtes bolognaise d'Eva ?

 _Sans réfléchir Sylvie répondit._ J'opte pour les pâtes de ta sœur.

Je t'avais dit que tu ne saurais rien de plus que ce que papa à bien voulu nous dire. Souffla Eva à son frère.

Après le repas Eva et Diego se sont éclipsé dans leur chambre afin de laisser Brett et leur père un peu seul. Assis dans le fauteuil Antonio mit son bras autour des épaules de Sylvie, lui semblait préoccuper.

Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal quelques parts ? C'est le bébé ? S'inquiéta Dawson.

Non tout va bien.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me parler tu sais.

Ca fait juste un peu bizarre de rentré, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je me dis que c'est de ma faute si cet enfant est mort que j'aurais dû faire plus … Imagine si ça avait été Eva ou Diego n'aurais-tu pas agit de la même façon ?

Quoi ? Mais non… _Une porte claqua à l'étage et Sylvie sursauta, une larme coula sur sa joue._

Tu as peur et c'est normal ! mais fait-moi confiance ce type ne t'embêtera plus jamais et rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute. Tu dois avancer, ne te retourne pas marche avance, et tourne la page. Concentre-toi sur ce que nous avons maintenant.

 _Des grosses larmes coulaient dorénavant sur la joue de Sylvie._ _Antonio plaça sa main libre sur le ventre de Sylvie et lui dit :_

Concentre-toi sur notre bébé, tu dois être forte pour lui car si tu es bien, il est bien mais si tu vas mal lui aussi.

 _Sylvie essuya ses larmes et se blottit contre l'épaule d'Antonio. Ce dernier lui embrassa le front._

* * *

Sylvie était maintenant à 3 mois et demi de grossesse. Son épaule allait mieux de jour en jour, elle retrouvait peu à peu toute sa mobilité et elle était ravie. Elle n'avait plus besoin de demander de l'aide à ses voisins pour ouvrir un bocal de confiture quand Antonio était au travail. Sylvie était en train de dîner quand son téléphone sonna. C'était Tonio, depuis sa blessure, il lui sonnait tous les midis pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Allo !

Allo chérie comment ça va ?

Super ! Je pensais aller faire du shopping, il faut que je m'acheté des vêtements à ma taille, et sinon toi ça va ? La journée est bonne ?

C'est une bonne idée ça… Comme ça tu arrêteras de te plaindre que tes habits deviennent trop petits ! Et ma journée, ça va … On est sur une grosse affaire. Bon il faut que je te laisse le devoir m'appelle.

D'accord ! A tout à l'heure bébé, je t'aime !

Je t'aime ! bisous.

Pour aller vers le centre commercial, Sylvie passa devant la caserne. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis le soir où elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Brett gara la voiture afin d'aller dire bonjour à l'équipe. Sylvie se dirigea vers la cuisine quand Stella l'aperçu et cria :

Aaaaaah regardez qui voilà ! Brett !

Stella sauta sur Brett et lui fit un câlin, le reste de la brigade se leva pour aller saluer Brett. Une fois que tout le monde s'écarta Gaby prit Sylvie par la main pour l'emmener s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

Alors dit-moi tu commences à avoir du ventre !

Oui j'allais justement aller me racheter des nouveaux vêtements quand je suis passé devant la caserne et j'ai eu envie de m'arrêter.

 _ **Ambulance 61, échelle 3, camion 81 explosion au centre commercial de Water Tower Place.**_

En route tout le monde. Cria Severide.

Gaby attend ! _Gabriela se retourna pour faire face à Brett._ Qui est ton nouveau partenaire ?

Il s'appelle Greg pourquoi ?  
Il est efficace ?

Moyennement. Répondit Dawson.

Emmène-moi avec toi! J'irais à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Je resterais hors du danger, j'aiderais juste quelques victimes avec les masques à air.

Prise dans la précipitation et ne réfléchissant pas Gaby accepta l'offre de Brett. Elle voyait sa collègue en face d'elle et non sa belle-sœur.

Aller dépêchons nous alors. Dit Gaby.

Sylvie suivit Dawson jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elles et Greg ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait une fois sur place.

Au centre commercial tout était ravagé, des morceaux de murs s'étaient écroulés. Des tas de gens gisaient au sol, certains blessés se relevaient malgré tout pour porter assistance aux personnes encore allongé au sol. Quand Sylvie arriva sur place elle ne put se contraindre à rester à l'ambulance, elle sentait l'adrénaline monter dans tous les membres de son corps comme à chacune de ses missions. Elle s'élança vers les grandes portes en verre quand une seconde exposition retentit.

Oh mon Dieu ! Brett ça va ? Cria Gaby en se précipitant vers elle.

Oui tout va bien !

Tu es blessé Sylvie …

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, ce sont juste quelques entailles. Passe-moi des gants stériles. Il faut qu'on aille aider ces gens.

Brett honnêtement je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, reste à l'ambulance comme on l'avait dit.

Non Gaby trop de gens ont besoin de moi.

* * *

Au bureau, Antonio entendit l'appelle pour les équipes de police. Il sentit la panique monté en lui quand il se rappela que Sylvie était censée se rendre au centre commercial. Il saisit son téléphone et appela Sylvie 3 fois de suite mais il n'obtenu aucune réponse.

Nagel ! On va aider au centre commercial ? Demanda Antonio en essayant de masquer l'angoisse dans sa voix.

Oui bien sûr ! Dawson tu es sûr que ça va ?

Pas vraiment Sylvie était censé se rendre au centre commercial cet après-midi.

Les deux entrèrent dans la voiture et Nagel mit sa main sur celle d'Antonio et dit :

On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

Antonio hocha la tête et démarra la voiture à toute vitesse.

Une fois sur place Antonio visualisa le chaos qui régnait là-bas. Il entra dans le centre commercial et aperçu sa sœur qui était en train d'enrouler un bandage autour du bras d'une victime.

Gaby ! Tu vas bien ? Oui je vais bien, je vais emmener cet homme au Med. Va voir Sylvie pour voir si on peut emmener sa victime également.

Attend tu sais où est Sylvie ?

Bien sûr, elle est venue avec moi jusqu'ici pour aider les victimes. Elle s'occupe d'une femme là-bas. _Dit Gaby en montrant l'endroit d'un hochement de tête._

Antonio courra jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Gaby _._

Sylvie tu vas bien ?

Oui, aide-moi à relever cette femme pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Tu…Tu es blessé ?

J'ai reçu quelques éclats de verres lors de la deuxième explosion mais ce n'est rien. S'il te plait aide-moi à la relever.

 _Antonio était hyper énervé que Sylvie aie risqué sa vie et celle du bébé mais il était encore plus énervé de l'irresponsabilité de sa sœur qui l'a emmené jusqu'ici. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Alors il prit la victime dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'ambulance._


End file.
